


A Miscalculation

by heeroluva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bestiality, Boypussy, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Sex with Sentient Animals, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Valkyrie's Pegasus interrupts an intimate moment where Bucky and Loki are trying something new.





	A Miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).

Bucky grits his teeth as Loki presses forward, the flared head of his cock suddenly sinking into his cunt. Bucky shouts and drops his head at the fierce burn and stretch of it, and Loki freezes above him, stretching his neck as he peers down at him in concern. Already he feels stretched to the max and he knows that there’s at least another foot to go. “Don’t stop,” he moans as he reaches out to caress one long furred leg.

Another small thrust draws a moan from Bucky as Loki presses deeper. Maybe he should have listened to Loki and chosen something smaller for their first round of shapeshifting fun, but after having seen Loki in this form as he showed off the many shapes he could take, the image of Loki as a massive stallion wouldn’t leave him. They’d practiced of course with toys and first, and Loki offered to ease the way with magic, but Bucky wanted to feel it all.

Bucky’s not going to lie. He’s still not used to the cunt, but he’s been trying to make the best of it. A sudden nicker from behind them is the only warning he gets before Loki is suddenly shoving forward, filling him to nearly overflow, his stomach certainly bulging. He grunts as he tries to look behind them and sees another set of horse legs, recognizes the dappled grey of Valkyrie's winged stallion, the stud clearly having flown out of his stall to join the fun.

Later Bucky will wish he could see the look on Loki’s face in that instance, but for now, he can do little except brace himself against the jarring thrusts as Loki tries to brace himself so as not to hurt him. Despite the roughness of it, the overwhelming feeling of too much, the unrelenting pressure against his g-spot has him dripping wetter than he’s ever been and before he realizes what’s happening he’s coming with a shout, clenching down on Loki’s magnificent cock, and squirting as he feels it growing larger inside of him, as he feels the first spurt of come filling him, his stomach slowing inflating as Loki fills him completely.

Bucky moans in disappointment when Loki’s cock abruptly softens and slips out. He rolls off the bench and climbs to his feet unsteadily, nose scrunching in distaste as copious amounts of come begin to leak from him and puddle on the floor beneath him. He watches the stud continue to fuck Loki moving around him to press a kiss against his nose, softly petting his head when Loki presses it against his chest.

When the stud jumps off Loki’s back, he wanders off, clearly satisfied as Loki shifts backs and presses a kiss to Bucky’s lips. “That didn’t go as planned.”

Bucky laughs softly, but the sound dies when he sees the frown forming on Loki’s face, the way he glances down between them. “Everything okay there?”

“It appears I miscalculated a great many things.”

Bucky raises a brow waiting for him to continue.

“It seems that we’re both pregnant.”

Bucky’s brain comes to an abrupt stop at the words before it begins to move at a whirl. Okay, so that’s weird. Definitely weird, but not horrible really. He can deal with this. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Loki parrots back. “I just said we’re pregnant, and all you can say is ‘okay’?”

Bucky laughs at his prickly lover and presses a kiss to his lips. “Yes, okay. Would you prefer that I freak out? Because I can probably do that if you’re prefer? But I thought we’ll figure this out together. How’s that sound?”

Loki’s face softens, and he wraps himself around Bucky. “You’re incredible.”

Bucky pinches Loki’s ass, laughing at the way he jumps and the wounded look he gives him. “Come on. Let’s get cleaned up.”

When Bucky turns, it’s his turn to yelp when Loki smacks his ass. Bucky laughs when Loki darts past him before he gives chase.


End file.
